1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging for vases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vases are typically shipped within corrugated boxes with corrugated separators dividing the box into individual compartments, one each for each vase. A separate container is not used for each vase since the vases are shipped in quantity thereby providing a more efficient delivery means. In certain instances there is a need for a separate container for holding a single vase as it is delivered to a destination.
Flowers are typically delivered to the end recipient by wrapping the flowers within tissue paper. In the event a vase is to accompany the flowers then the vase may be held separately within bubble wrap or a foam type construction.
Disclosed herein is an attractive presentation whereby the flower stems are inserted within a vase with the vase then being held by an outer wrap or container as the combination of flowers, vase and shipping container is delivered. Such a container must be both inexpensive and easily assembled to hold the vase in place while allowing the flower stems to be placed at least partially inside the vase thereby protecting the vase and flowers as they are transported to the recipient.